


She's back

by Seana26



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 19:10:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15250101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seana26/pseuds/Seana26
Summary: what will happen if Regina's mother appear in her life again? Cora still wants her daughter to became  Queen...the only problem on her way to do it, is Regina love, Robin.





	She's back

Regina felt his warm hand on her hip, since the day Roland and him had moved into her house, Robin woke her up like that, he pulled her closer to his warm body, kissed her neck and whispered how much he loved her into her ear. Regina smiled every time she heard his sleepy voice and for the first time she actually thought about her being happy, about her happy ending. She rolled herself so she could face him, his eyes were still closed and his lips were searching for her skin, he opened one eye and looked at her with a smile. 

“Good morning my Queen.” he said, kissing her lips. 

“Good morning. How did you sleep?” she asked, touching his nose with hers.

“I always sleep good with you, my love.” he answered, licking her ear.

“Robin…” she moaned, “we don’t have time, Roland and Henry are up I think.” 

“Well…” he smiled, “I can do it quickly.”

“You never do it quickly!” she laugh. 

“True, but are you blaming me? I have a beautiful and sexy woman under me… How can I do it fast?” he said, kissing her neck.

“We can’t… Uhm….Robin…” her back arched as a moan escaped from her mouth. “but you have to be fast this time, like really fast.” she smiled, kissing him passionately. 

*******

Henry opened his eyes for a bit to check what time it was, he looked at the clock on his nightstand, 8am, he had some more time to sleep, he didn’t want to get up too early, it was his holidays and his mom had filled it with many interesting events, so he wanted to have more strength. Since Robin and Roland had moved in Henry couldn’t be happier, he loved Roland as his own brother and having someone to talk or play with was something he had been dreaming of for some time, he loved to see his mom happy, smiling and laughing with Robin, and he was grateful he had come back into their lives. At once Henry felt the weight of someone on his bed. He looked to his right and saw Roland with a sad face.

“What’s up buddy? Have you had a bad dream?” he asked.

“Uhm, no… but I wanted to ask you something, but I don't want you to be mad at me.”

“I can’t be mad, we are brothers.” he smiled. 

“I was wondering, if you would be mad if I asked Gina….” Roland started to play with his fingers, “if I asked her to call her… mom.” he looked at the floor.

“Of course I won’t! I’m sure she will be happy.” he replied, “you want me to go with you?”

“Yes, please.” Roland answered with little smile. 

Henry rolled off from his bed and took Roland’s hand, he loved that boy like his own brother and couldn’t be more happy to ask his mom to be also Roland’s. They went through the corridor and after a second Roland knocked the door.

*****

Regina smiled when she saw the two boys entering their bedroom, she could swear Roland was a bit sad and something in his behavior bothered her. She smiled again when both of the boys jumped on their bed. She held them, but after they sat between her and Robin both of them understood there was be a serious talk coming. Henry looked at Roland and after a second he finally spoke.

“Roland would like to ask you something mom.” he said quickly.

Regina looked at the younger boy, he was nervous, his hands were laying on his knees and she had no idea what was so important for him to act like that. Roland looked at his father, but before he could say anything tears started to roll from his eyes. Regina pulled him closer to her body and started to sway him gently in her arms. 

“What’s wrong, honey? Does something hurt? Is it your tummy?” she rubbed his tummy with her hand.

Robin looked at Regina with eyes full of love, he knew that she loved him, that she would treat Roland like her son, but he had never thought how much happiness it would brought to his heart. They way she treated Roland made Robin love her even more.

“No…” Roland sniffed, “I wanted to ask you something, but I didn’t ask dad first…”

“It’s okay son, you can ask Regina first.” he caressed his back. 

“I asked Henry and he said that he’s okay with it.” Roland said quickly, “I wanted to ask you if I could call you… mom?” he asked, looking at his hands. 

Regina’s eyes opened wildly, she wasn’t expecting that and when she looked at Robin she assured herself he wasn’t either. Regina blinked a few times to help herself not to cry in front of her boys. She hugged Roland tighter and after a second she kissed his forehead.

“I would be honored if you called me mom, Roland.” she said.

“Really?” he smiled, “dad, won’t you be mad?” he asked after a second.

“Of course not. If you want to call Regina that, I will be more than happy.” 

Regina looked at her sons and Robin, she felt a warm feeling covering her heart and couldn’t believe in her happiness. After a moment Robin pulled her gently closer and at once the three of them started to tickle her. The room filled with laughs and Regina’s requests of mercy. When they finally stopped she was crying from laughter.

“It wasn’t fair!” she shouted.

“Maybe we could dress and then go to Granny’s for breakfast?” Robin asked.

“YES!” both of the boys shouted.

“I want pancakes!” Roland said, jumping from the bed.

“I want them too!” Henry added.

Robin looked at the two boys running to their bedrooms, after a second his sight went to Regina. Her eyes were closed, a small smile spread on her face.

“Are you okay?” he asked, touching her face.

“Never been better.” she answered, smiling.

********

They were walking to Granny’s for breakfast after all of them had finally picked up the outfit. Regina and Robin were holding Roland by his hands, the boy jumped and asked them to swing him the whole time. Regina put her hand on Henry’s arms, she was so proud of him, because he had taken care of Roland, and from time to time she gently squeezed his arm.   
After the four of them entered the room, Roland picked up the table near the kitchen and after a moment he started to choose what to eat, he and Henry picked pancakes with strawberries and whipped cream, Robin and Regina stayed by coffee and sandwiches. They were waiting for their order when Roland voice filled the room. 

“Mom! Can I order orange juice too?” he asked, drawing something on the napkin.

Regina blinked few time as tears filled her eyes again, they were happy tears, but she couldn’t hold them back. She stood up and after a second she finally spoke.

“Yes sweetie. I will order it for you.” she said with a cracked voice.

“Did I say something wrong, daddy?” Roland asked. 

“No sweetie. I think Regina is very happy that you called her ‘mom’” he answered. 

“I’m happy too.” he said, getting back to drawing.

At once the room became darker, Regina felt something in her chest, she felt the most painful feelings filling her heart and she didn’t know what had happened. After a second the fog fell down and Regina could finally see something. 

“I didn’t raise my daughter to be a crying baby, did I?” a familiar voice filled the room. 

Regina turned around to face the woman, she looked exactly how she remembered. The cold pierced Regina’s heart, her eyes were wide open and the only thing she could think about was if it was a dream or not. 

“Mother?” she whispered.

“Please Regina speak louder! It's not how Queens speak.” she almost screamed.

“You are dead!” Regina shouted.

“Well, doesn’t look dead to me.” she answered making a spin. “you better tell me why my daughter hasn’t ruled this realm? Has something distracted you from our goal?” 

“It was your goal and I’m not the Queen here.” she said through clenched teeth.

“WHAT!?” Cola shouted.

“Mommy I’m scared.” Roland said, hiding behind Henry.

“Mommy? Is this what distracted you? I thought you had already taken care of it, Regina.” Cora smiled. “maybe I should take care of it for you?” she took a step towards Roland and Henry.

“Touch my son and I will end you!” robin jumped from his chair. 

“Oh look who we got here. Another love of your life? I thought you had finished with that stupidity.” Cora said with rage in her voice. “how many time do we have to go through this, Regina?” she said, walking to Robin.

Regina took a step towards him too, she stood in front of her mother, protecting Robin’s heart from being crushed. She stood there looking at the only person she hated the most in this world. Regina lifted her hand and put it in the place where Cora’s heart was beating lazily. 

“If you touch him or my children… I’ll smash it without blinking.” she said, “Your choice.” 

“Regina, darling. We don’t have to be evil here.” she smiled, “I can give you something as a gift. You just have to become a Queen and leave those… people.” she looked at the kids and Robin with disgust.

“I don’t want anything from you. Leave!” Regina answered. 

“I think you should at least look at the offer.” she said when the fog appeared. 

At once he was standing there, alive, with his beautiful blue eyes. A loud gasp exited from Regina’s mouth, her eyes filled with tears once again that day. He was alive, Daniel was with her, but at once she thought about everything that had come after him. Not only the bad, painful memories, but the good once, if he hadn’t died, she would have never met Robin, would have never had Henry and Roland wouldn’t be hers either. In some way, Regina knew that Daniel wasn’t real. He smiled at her, but now she didn’t feel anything. 

“Close the door when you leave mother and take this guy with you.” Regina said, heading to the table.

“This is how you talk to your mother?” Cora shouted, releasing one of the fireballs towards Regina.

Regina looked back in the right moment, she catched the fireball and turned it off. Cora’s muth opened a bit when she realized that her daughter had learned a lot of magic while she wasn’t there. She pulled her hand up and took Daniel’s heart again, she smashed it making him fall on his knees.   
Regina looked at his body becoming ashes again, a little bit of pain filled her heart, but before she knew it Robin was holding her by her hand, squeezing it gently. She looked at him, realizing that he was her happy ending, him and the two boys standing now behind her. 

“Mommy.” Roland whispered, “I don’t want those pancakes anymore. Can we go home?” 

“Hold tight, okay?” she smiled, teleporting all of them to the house. 

******

They transported to the house in a second, Regina heard Roland’s giggles while his feet touched the ground. Henry’s face showed Regina that he was a bit scared, she approached him and hugged him tightly. He smiled a bit and after a moment Regina’s voice filled the room.

“Go to your room and play a bit, okay? I will make those pancakes.” she said.

“Okay mom, but can I have them with strawberries?” Roland asked quietly.

“With everything you want, sweetie.” 

When the kids finally went to the room, Regina’s face became numb and pale. She turned to Robin and after a moment he was next to her, holding her tightly, his hand lifted to caress her dark hair. Regina took some deep breaths and after a moment in Robin’s arms she finally could speak.

“You have to take the kids and hide, for some time.” 

“Hide? Regina…”

“She will try to kill you Robin, just like she did with Daniel, and I won't let that happen.” 

“I can take care of myself and of my family, Regina… I can protect you.” 

“My mother wants me to be a Queen since I remember, she would get rid of everything and everyone who was stepping in her way and I won't let her do this even if I have to…” she shut her eyes.

“Even if you what?” Robin asked, still holding her into his arms. 

“Even if I have to kill her Robin. I will do this if she doesn’t let me any other option.”

*******

Robin couldn’t understand why he had to leave Regina alone while the other was on her way. He took Henry and Roland to the woods where they could play and sing by the fire with everyone. They were so tired that putting them to sleep was just a formality. Robin couldn’t stop thinking about what Regina had told him. He knew that she loved him and the kids, but the vision of Regina killing her own mother to keep him safe was to much for him.

“Little John,” he whispered, “could you take care of the boys? I will be back soon.” he said, leaving the camp. 

Regina was standing in the middle of her office, she didn’t know what she was doing there, but after a second a fog filled the room again. Regina closed her eyes and took a deep breath, she had no idea if she would be strong enough to do this, but she knew a thing for sure, her mother would never hurt her or her family again.

“I see you made up your mind, Regina.” she said, laughing.

“No. I want you to leave forever or…”

“Or what? You would choose that thief and his kid instead of your own mother?” 

“Yes! Without a blink!” Regina shouted.

“I thought I raised you as a Queen, Regina, not as some stupid girl who’d fall in love with a man who has nothing to offer you!” 

“You killed the man I loved the most in this world! You made me marry a man twice my age! You’re a monster and monsters have to be killed.”

“Regina!” Robin’s voice filled the room.

Regina looked at him and later her sight went straight to her mother, she saw a fireball forming in her hand, Regina ran to Robin as fast as she could standing on the way of the fireball thrown by her mother. The ball hit her causing her to wobble, tears filled Regina’s eyes when she felt the relief seeing Robin holding her from behind. 

“You really gave your life for him? I didn’t know you were this stupid!” she formed another fireball.   
“Try it one more time!” Regina shouted taking a few steps towards her mother. 

Regina’s hand lifted fast, she was holding her mother’s heart again, she pulled it fast from er chest and held it in her hand. Regina felt how it beated into her hand and tears filled her eyes again. She closed it quickly and after a moment her mother’s heart became ashes. 

“You will never hurt me or anyone I love again.” Regina whispered, crying.

Robin hands wrapped around her waist, holding her shaking body. He turned her to him to face her, her eyes were red and her face was covered with salty marks. Regina looked into his eyes, the ocean blue eyes that always make her feel loved. 

“You had to do this Regina. If I were you, I would do the same.” 

“I know, but she was my mother... “ she closed her eyes, “can we go take the boys? I want to hold them.” she said, leaning on his arm.

******

“Mom!” the voices of the two boys filled the camp. 

They ran to her, holding two sticks into their hands, they held her tight hugging her and shouted together what the had done while she was away. Regina took Roland im her arms and held Henry’s hand in hers. She listen to all their stories, what they had done, what they had ate and how Robin had teached them how to use bows and arrows. When it was already dark all of them sat by the bonfire, Regina sat next to Robin with the boys sitting in front of them laughing. 

“Are you okay?” Robin asked, wrapping his arm around her and kissing her neck.

“Never been better.” she answered, kissing his lips softly.


End file.
